As Far As Goodbye
by panickingathogwarts
Summary: Sometimes, people drop off the face of the earth without as much as a note. Lucy tells her friends what she thinks, but as far as goodbye...(Warning, main character death)
**So I'm back! And with more angst, yay! Don't ask me why I like killing off half of my OTPs, I don't know. Anyways, I'll probably be posting a few short drabbles here and there while I work on writing my (Currently unposted) Ghost Hunt chapter fic. So, sit back, grab some tissues, and enjoy some good ol character death.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did apparently a lot more people would be dead.**

* * *

"I'm really glad you're all here today." I say as I beam at the people sitting around my dining room table. A variety of smiles greet me as I slides into my usual chair. I mentally pat myself on the back for picking the bigger table after Erza had broken my last one in a fit of rage. Nine mages, not including myself, squished around my table, looking at me expectantly. I let out a long, slightly shake, breath as I look at the people I love the most.

"I wanted to talk about our last mission together." I say firmly. For a moment I think I see Juvia's eyes widen, but then Gray's hand is resting on hers and she smiles sheepishly at me.

"What would you like to say Lucy?" Erza says, pulling me from my thoughts. I shake my head to clear the blurriness and turn my stern gaze towards her.

"You all acted very recklessly after my fall. I understand the fear of almost losing a guild mate, but that doesn't excuse your actions," my eyes land on Cana as she lowers her badly bandaged arm underneath the table, "One of you could've gotten yourself killed!" I exclaim as I look at Levy. The small bluenette couldn't even sit upright without the help of the metal dragonslayer next to her. Her eyes drop to the wooden surface of my table in shame. "I don't know what I would do if I lost one of you." I whisper. My eyes fill with tears and I glance at the center of my table, where Happy sits quietly. One of his ears was bandaged up, and his bag had been torn.

A deep chuckle brings me out of my moment of sadness. Gray is struggling to hold in a full blown laugh when I meet his eyes. Well, one of his eyes. The other is covered by some magic that Wendy had read about. Juvia turns to him and quickly shushes him.

"I'm sorry Luce. What else did you have to say to us?" He asks. I nod to myself before continuing. I look towards Mirajane and take in her wrapped arm.

"Mira, you shouldn't have transformed. You nearly got taken out. The guild wouldn't survive without you, ya know." She gives me a small smile before nodding. In a choked voice she says

"I'm so sorry Lucy. I won't do it again." I tilt my head in confusion. I'm about to ask why she's so sad when Erza clears her throat. I look at the beautiful requip mage and am reminded of another person I need to scold.

"Erza Scarlet, if you ever burn yourself out like that again you will have hell to pay, do you understand me? We nearly lost you out there!" She chuckles at me and rests her hand on top of mine.

"You have my word, Lucy." I nod again, and then my eyes fall on Natsu. For some reason I feel my stomach tighten into a ball. Before I can stop myself, three words fall gently from my lips.

"My fire dragon." As soon as they reach him, his head snaps up and his gaze meets mine. I'm frozen by the intensity in his eyes, and continue speaking in my daze.

"I'm not quite sure when I fell for you, dragonslayer." I smile a small smile before turning to Gajeel.

"I never hated you, ya know? Even after you beat me, even after you hurt Natsu. The moment you saw Levy in the guild hall I knew I could never hate you. Lisanna once told me dragonslayers mate for life, so I'm glad Levy will have someone if she ever tries anything that stupid again." Gajeel wraps one arm around the small girl's frame and gives me a nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry you lost your guild Wendy. I'm not sure if I ever told you that." I say as I turn towards the young mage. She smiles at me shyly. "And I don't think you give yourself enough credit Juvia." I say. The blue haired woman straightens her back and tightens her grip on the ice mage's arm.

"Lucy, I think it's time for you to be leaving now." Cana says. I meet her eyes and a sudden sense of dread consumes me. I feel small again. My eyes drift down to the pink guild mark on my hand, and I curl all but two of my fingers down.

"Even if I can't see you… No matter how far away you may be… I will always be watching you!" I hold my hand up, exposing my pink mark to my table mates as I squeeze my eyes shut in an effort to stop the tears.

* * *

A golden light blinds the table for a moment before Loke slumps onto the wood. Cana is the first to move, violently pushing away from the table. Tears are streaming before the words even reach her lips.

"This is such bullshit!" She shouts. Soon she's throwing things as Levy collapses into Gajeel's arms. Juvia is holding a sobbing Gray as Wendy tries to calm Cana, although the stuttered words have the opposite effect on the sober girl. Erza slams her fists on the table as she tries to hold back her sadness, and Mirajane is openly weeping with Happy.

It is only Natsu who remains silent, and the lion spirit feels his torment in the soul of his former master.

* * *

It is only at the blonde's funeral that the broken-hearted mage speaks.

" _You must never treat your own life as something insignificant. You must never forget the friends you love...For as long as you live."_


End file.
